Incurable disease
by Peachzt
Summary: Kris yang sangat membenci adiknya, Zitao. "Kurasa kau harus memberi Zitao pelajaran untuk membuatnya sadar, hyung". "Coba saja untuk menidurinya". "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba usulan manusia hitam itu. Yeah, tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sebelum berpisah dengan iblis ini". Yaoi. KRISTAO/ TAORIS.


Author : Peachzt

Cast : Kris - Tao

Genre : Angst (maybe), Hurt/ Comfort

Rated : T

Warning : BoyxBoy, Typo(s)

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Siders

.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Kepala Kris benar-benar ingin pecah jika menghadapi adik satu-satunya itu. Bagi Kris, adiknya adalah pembawa sial dalam hidupnya. Selalu membuat onar, membuat dirinya malu karena harus selalu meminta maaf pada setiap orang yang menjadi korban keonaran sang adik, membuatnya selalu disalahkan oleh seluruh pihak keluarga dari sang ibu –terkecuali ibunya- yang sangat menyayangi adiknya karena mereka pikir Kris tidak bisa menjaga adiknya dengan benar, dan masih banyak lagi kesialan-kesialan yang ditimbulkan adiknya.

Selain sering membuat keonaran diluar rumah, adiknya juga sangat brengsek jika didalam rumah. Ia akan seperti orang kesetanan menghabiskan makanan dirumah, keluarga Kris tidak cukup kaya untuk membeli makanan mewah setiap hari dan harus selalu menghemat tetapi adiknya tidak mengerti, ia melakukan hal sesuka hati tanpa memikirkan orang lain atau setidaknya memikirkan Kris. Dirumah kecil yang ditinggali Kris dan adiknya –ibunya bekerja di Canada sehingga harus tinggal disana- nyaris tidak ada barang mewah selain televisi, semua barang lain dijual oleh adiknya dan uangnya dipakai untuk bersenang-senang. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kris. Adiknya benar-benar keterlaluan dan sangat gila. Keinginan Kris dari dulu adalah menjebloskan adiknya kedalam rumah sakit jiwa. Jahat? Tapi Kris berfikir itu memang tempat yang pas untuk adiknya. Atau mungkin Kris juga ingin sekali membunuh adiknya agar hidupnya tentram, tapi ia tidak mau mengorbankan masa depannya yang cerah karena adik bodohnya itu. Kris terlanjur membenci adiknya, sangat sangat membenci bahkan ia tidak sudi untuk menganggapnya adik. Hatinya sudah dipenuhi rasa dendam dan amarah, terlebih karena kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Kejadian dimana adiknya itu membunuh kekasihnya. Itu benar-benar membuat Kris frustasi dan kehilangan akal sehat.

Zitao, namanya. Nama dari adik Kris yang selalu membuat onar. Wajahnya tergolong manis dengan surai legam, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata dan bibir kucing berwarna peach. Wajahnya juga terlihat polos jika kau perhatikan baik-baik. Sayang, sikapnya sangat buruk. Satu rahasia Zitao, ia melakukan keonaran atau melakukan tindakan buruk lain hanya untuk mendapat perhatian. Dari kecil ia tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh appa, eomma ataupun gegenya sedikitpun. Ia selalu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sampai appanya menghembuskan nafas terakhir pun, Zitao belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia membutuhkan kasih sayang, cinta dan perhatian, tapi tidak ada yang mengerti itu. Mungkin seluruh keluarga eommanya akan dengan senang hati memberikan barang-barang mewah yang dia minta tapi bukan itu yang ia mau sebenarnya. Hingga 3 tahun lalu ia benar-benar muak dengan semuanya. Ia ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang, ia ingin mendapatkan cinta, dan juga perhatian. Dan inilah caranya untuk mendapatkan itu. Terserah perbuatannya ini salah atau benar. Ia sudah terlanjur muak.

.

"Dasar iblis" umpat Kris mengingat kejadian dirumah. Rasanya Kris ingin mengguyur Zitao dengan bensin dan membakar hidup-hidup tubuh tinggi adiknya. Bagaimana tidak? Zitao mencuri uang yang dikirimkan ibunya untuk membeli minuman alcohol . Betapa kesabaran Kris sangat diuji untuk mengurus Zitao.

"KRIS!" teriak Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat dirinya ketika ia berjalan dikoridor sekolah.

"Heihei Kris, ada apa? Mengapa wajahmu begitu? Apa yang terjadi? Zitao membuat onar lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun ketika sampai disamping sahabatnya.

Kris menoleh pada Chanyeol masih dengan tampang datarnya. "Ya, iblis itu selalu menggangguku" ujarnya dingin

"Ck, jangan menyebutnya seperti itu, ia juga memiliki hati. Bagaimana jika dia mendengarnya? Ia pasti sangat sakit hati" nasihat Chanyeol, ia menepuk pelan bahu namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Kris mendesah malas. Chanyeol selalu berkata seperti itu. "Ia memang iblis dan sudah pasti tidak memiliki hati" balasnya dingin tanpa perlu menoleh. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala Kris. "Terserah, aku lelah menasihatimu. Ayo ke kelas" Chanyeol merangkul Kris dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

.

Kris dan Chanyeol memasuki kelas. Suasana yang riuh seolah menjadi sambutan hangat dipagi hari untuk keduanya. Beruntung sekali mereka, karena Mr. Kim selaku guru matematika yang menempati pelajaran pertama tidak masuk.

Bungkus-bungkus snack dan minuman ringan berserakan dimeja serta ocehan yang tiada henti menghiasi kelas pagi itu. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola mata, lebih memilih berjalan menuju pojok kelas, disanalah teman-temannya berkumpul. Dipojok kelas yang menjadi tempat tujuan Kris dan Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan manis 4 orang namja. Setelah sampai, kedua namja dengan tinggi yang hampir sama itu langsung mengambil tempat kosong. Duduk melingkari satu meja ditengah.

"Oh Kris, aku ingin tanya" ujar Lay ketika melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba dua temannya. Kris menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia malas mengeluarkan suara, moodnya sedang berantakan pagi ini.

Melihat kode yang diberikan Kris, Lay langsung melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau jadi ke Canada? Menyusul eommamu disana? Lalu adikmu?" dengan satu tarikan nafas namja berdimple itu bertanya pada Kris. Kelima namja yang berada disana menatap Kris, menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan.

Kris langsung memasang wajah dingin mendengar kata 'adikmu' ia tidak suka dengan kata itu. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menjawab. "Jadi, lusa aku akan berangkat. Tentang iblis itu aku tidak mau peduli"

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar membenci Zitao" ujar Kai serius. Keempat namja itu mengangguki ucapan Kai. "Iya, padahal ia sangat manis" tambah Sehun. Kris menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. "Manis? iblis sepertinya kau bilang manis? Kau buta, Oh Sehun?"

"Oh ayolah hyung, semua orang yang melihat Zitao pasti setuju dengan ucapanku"

"Tapi.. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Zitao tinggal sendiri di Korea, hyung? Maksudku tanpa keberadaanmu" sela Kyungsoo sebelum pertengkaran kecil antara Kris-Sehun berlanjut.

Kris menggeleng mantap. "Tidak akan pernah"

"Aku sudah terlanjur membencinya, ia membuat hidupku berantakan" lanjutnya tersenyum lemah

"Tapi tidak seperti ini, Kris. Kau keterlaluan jika kau benar-benar meninggalkannya. Cobalah untuk membuatnya sadar, dia juga sudah dewasa, tidak akan terlalu sulit untuk membuatnya menyadari apa yang dia lakukan selama ini" ujar Chanyeol memberi pengertian. Bagaimana pun juga, Chanyeol adalah teman kecil Kris, ia tahu semua tentang keluarga Kris termasuk Zitao. Terlebih Chanyeol dan Zitao sempat dekat ketika mereka kecil, dan Chanyeol sangat mengetahui bahwa selama ini Zitao merasa sangat tertekan. Entah itu karena ketidakpedulian keluarganya atau kepergian appanya.

"Aku setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol. pertimbangkan dengan baik, hyung" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdiri dan menepuk sekilas bahu Kris yang berada didepannya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Kai menatap kepergian Kyungsoo, tidak lama matanya kembali pada Kris. "Kurasa kau harus memberi Zitao pelajaran untuk membuatnya sadar, hyung"

Kris dan Chanyeol mengernyit bingung akan ucapan Kai begitu juga dengan Sehun dan Lay. Kai yang melihat ekspresi tidak mengerti teman-temannya langsung melanjutkan. "Iya, hukuman. Hukuman yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup dan akan selalu terbayang-bayang. Dan bila hukuman itu berhasil, mungkin aku bisa menjamin ia akan takut padamu hyung"

Kris mengangguk ragu. "Hukuman apa? Aku sudah melakukan bermacam-macam hukuman untuknya tapi tidak juga berhasil"

Kai memutar bola matanya dan menjawab asal, "Coba saja untuk menidurinya" pemuda berkulit agak gelap itu mengendikan bahunya cuek. Teman-temannya tercengang dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Mereka shock, tentu saja. "Otakmu nista sekali, Jongin" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara dan menjitak kepala Kai keras. "Aku akan menjamin Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang kau ucapkan barusan. Kau bersiap-siap lah untuk diceramahi dan mendapat pukulan keras darinya" Chanyeol berdiri dan menjauhi keempat lelaki yang tengah menatapnya.

Kai bungkam, matanya bergerak gelisah dan dua detik kemudian ia melesat keluar ruangan untuk menyusul Chanyeol, membujuknya agar tidak melaporkan ucapan tidak senonohnya barusan pada kekasihnya, Kyungsoo.

Sehun dan Lay menghela nafas setelah kepergian Kai. Mereka kembali menatap Kris yang tengah berfikir keras, dilihat dari dahinya yang mengerut. "Jangan pikirkan ucapan bodoh Jongin, ia gila" ucap Sehun dan Lay bersamaan, mereka saling menatap bingung. "Aku yang duluan kan?" itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Mereka menunjuk diri sendiri dengan telunjuk dan masih bertatapan bingung

Kris menatap keduanya tajam. "Apa kalian pikir aku akan benar-benar meniduri iblis sepertinya? Hei! Aku tidak gila"

Sehun dan Lay serentak menjawab. "Bisa saja"

.

.

Kris menyeka air yang turun dari rambut pirangnya, ia menyatukan kedua tangan dan menggosoknya. Memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuhnya yang sudah sangat mengigil karena diguyur langsung oleh air hujan. Kris sudah berada didepan rumahnya, ia berdiri didepan pintu untuk sedikit mengeringkan tubuh agar ketika ia masuk kedalam, air yang berada ditubuhnya tidak akan menetes ke lantai rumah kecilnya. Setelah merasa air hujan ditubuhnya berkurang, Kris merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah. Ia memasukan kunci tersebut dan memutar kenop pintu.

Cklek

Ia memasuki rumahnya, yang dilihat hanya kegelapan. Kris menyalakan lampunya dan seketika ruangan itu diterangi cahaya, membuatnya sedikit pusing. Matanya beralih pada sofa, ia dibuat terkejut menemukan Zitao yang tengah terduduk lemas disofa butut ruang tamu. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, matanya terpejam lelah dengan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya yang semakin kentara. Kris menatap miris keadaan adiknya dan mendekat kearah sofa.

_'Aku rindu Zitao yang manis' _Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang ia pikirkan?

Kris kembali mendekat pada adiknya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba memburu. Ia menelan saliva sulit, tenggorokannya tercekat. Kedua kaki jenjangnya gemetaran. Keringat dingin menetes deras dari pelipisnya, padahal suhu didalam rumah itu tidak panas sama sekali, mungkin bisa dikategorikan dingin.

_'Sialan. Bagaimana bisa iblis itu membuatku seperti ini'_ batinnya nelangsa. Kris menatap kebawah, tepat kearah sesuatu yang diapit oleh kedua pahanya, terlihat tegak berdiri dan menantang untuk dimanjakan. Ia mengusap pelan sesuatu itu dan refleks suara erangan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. "Mungkin aku bisa mencoba usulan manusia hitam itu. Yeah, tidak ada salahnya bersenang-senang sebelum berpisah dengan iblis ini"

Otaknya benar-benar berhenti berfikir jernih sekarang. Pikiran-pikiran kotor melayang-layang diotak jeniusnya. Ia tidak tahan. Sungguh. Pemandangan didepannya benar-benar memberikan efek sangat besar bagi tubuhnya terutama pada kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri. Ohh dia merasa sangat gila. Tapi meski ia menyadari kegilaannya, tubuhnya tetap menolak untuk memberhentikan pikiran kotor yang bersarang diotaknya.

Tubuh Kris bergerak maju dan maju lagi hingga sekarang tubuh tinggi itu berada dihadapan Zitao dengan selangkangan yang mengacung keras. Mata tajam miliknya menatap lekat paras manis adiknya. Lagi-lagi, ia harus menelan salivanya. Ini menggairahkan, Zitao yang tengah terlelap dengan seragam SMA yang basah dan dadanya terekspos jelas karena 3 kancing teratas tidak dikaitkan pada tempatnya. Sexy!

Kris tidak pernah merasa se-menggairahkan ini apalagi hanya dengan menatap seseorang yang terlelap. Tapi entahlah, ia sudah lama tidak merasakan nikmatnya seks lagi semenjak kekasihnya pergi, mungkin itu salah satu faktor yang membuat libidonya langsung naik drastis meski hanya menatap seseorang yang terlihat sexy ketika tertidur.

Namja dengan wajah bak pangeran itu duduk dipangkuan Zitao. Tidak ada kesan lembut sama sekali digerakannya, membuat Zitao langsung terlonjak atas perlakuan gegenya. Mata panda itu membelalak lebar mengetahui sekarang Kris berada dipangkuannya ditambah wajahnya yang sangat dekat, hidung mancung mereka pun sudah bersentuhan. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya diwajah Tao, mencoba menggoda adiknya. Tapi tubuh Zitao bergetar hebat. Jujur, ia merasa sangat takut sekarang. Lebih baik berhadapan dengan preman-preman berotot dan berbadan besar daripada harus berhadapan dengan Kris. Ketakutannya bertambah lagi saat Zitao merasakan benda keras yang beradu dengan kejantanannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, ge?"

Zitao menelan ludah. Ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan sangat buruk akan menimpanya. Zitao menggeliat kecil agar Kris sadar dan berpindah dari atas tubuhnya. Tapi Kris tidak juga beranjak. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memenjarakan tubuh Zitao. Tidak ingin adiknya lari kemanapun dan jauh dari penglihatannya. Kris memiringkan kepala dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir mereka hampir menempel. Sayang, Kris menghentikan pergerakan dan berbisik. "Kita akan bermain"

Namja yang berstatus gege itu mengecup singkat sudut bibir Zitao. Wajahnya bergerak mundur untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkan Zitao. Ia menyeringa puas melihat wajah Zitao yang merah padam dengan mata tertutup erat. Benar-benar menggoda.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia melahap rakus bibir kucing Zitao. Menyesap dan mengigit gemas seakan-akan bibir peach itu adalah sebuah lollipop yang membuat ketagihan siapapun akan rasa manis yang ditimbulkan. Tentu bibir adiknya jauh lebih manis dan nikmat dibanding lollipop diluar sana. Digigitnya keras bibir kenyal Zitao, tidak dipedulikan darah yang mengalir dan berontakan dari sang empunya. Ia menyusupkan lidah panjangnya masuk kedalam rongga hangat Zitao, mengabsen dan meneliti satu persatu benda yang berada didalamnya. Menjilat langit-langit mulut Zitao berulang kali hingga membuat tubuh dibawahnya bergetar kegelian. Ia berpindah pada lidah adiknya yang hanya terdiam, tidak mengikuti permainannya, Kris menghukum lidah Zitao dengan mengigit keras organ tidak bertulang itu. Darah keluar dari sana, Namja tampan itu tersenyum senang dan mulai mendorong-dorong lidah Zitao, mengajaknya untuk berperang lidah. Zitao menyanggupi, sepertinya pemuda bermata panda itu sudah terlena dengan ciuman memabukan Kris, lagipula percuma saja jika ia berontak, itu semua hanya akan membuang tenaga dengan hasil yang nihil, Kris tidak akan mungkin melepaskan Zitao begitu saja.

Mereka saling mendorong lidah, berusaha untuk menjadi pemenang dalam ciuman yang semakin memanas itu. Tidak dipedulikan saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir. Mereka memusatkan pikiran pada ciuman panas ini, memusatkan pikiran untuk menikmati efek yang ditimbulkan.

Kris semakin ganas dalam ciumannya, kedua tangan miliknya ia gunakan untuk menggoda bagian sensitive Zitao. Ia meraba selangkangan adiknya yang sudah menegang, seringai langsung terpantri. Dengan kasar, ia meremasnya. Menggenggam dari bawah menuju ke kepala penis yang tertutupi celana bahan. Zitao melenguh tertahan karena ciuman, namja berwajah manis itu bergerak gelisah mendapat kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali menyapa tubuhnya. Ingin sekali Zitao mengeluarkan jerit nikmat tapi keinginan itu harus ia urungkan karena bibir Kris memakan lapar bibir peachnya.

Oksigen didalam paru-parunya mulai habis, dengan sekuat tenang Zitao mendorong tubuh Kris kebelakang. Ia ingin tetap hidup. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol karena kehabisan nafas akibat berciuman dengan gegenya sendiri. Itu bodoh.

Merasa persediaan udara dalam paru-parunya juga menipis, Kris melepaskan dengan setengah hati ciuman panasnya. Benang saliva dari bibir Kris dan Zitao terlihat seperti jembatan penghubung satu sama lain. Meski terlihat rapuh namun dapat menyatukan keduanya disebuah titik kenikmatan. Tingkat nafsu Kris semakin menjadi melihatnya, terlebih wajah Zitao yang memerah dan sedikit mendongak untuk menghirup oksigen, memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang mengkilap dialiri keringat. Demi apapun, Zitao terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Kris. Rasanya, tubuh Kris kehilangan kontrol jika melihat Zitao yang sekarang. "Kau menggoda" Kris berbisik ditelinga Zitao dengan suara yang serak, menahan hasrat yang memuncak. Gigi-giginya menggigit kecil daun telinga Zitao yang bertindik, memasukan lidahnya pada lubang telinga Zitao. Menyedotnya dengan nafsu, membayangkan jika bibir Zitao lah yang kini ia mainkan. Ia mengulum habis telinga Zitao dengan semangat. Ia menggilai bibir peach berasa manis di indra pengecapnya itu.

"Sshh" desahan kecil lolos dengan nilai terbaik dari bibir Zitao. Seperti sebuah alunan lagu penyemangat. Penyemangat untuk melakukan lebih dan lebih lagi. Kris menyukainya, sangat.

Nafas Zitao terputus-putus, menahan gejolak nafsu. Namja ini tidak tahan, celana sekolah yang dipakainya sudah basah oleh cairan precum yang dikeluarkan penisnya.

Kris mengeluarkan telinga Zitao dari mulutnya. Terlihat saliva melumuri telinga Zitao yang memerah. Ia beralih pada dada adiknya. Memijat kedua dada bidang itu dengan gerakan sensual dari luar seragam. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada dada namja dibawahnya, menyibakan sedikit seragam Zitao yang terbuka dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher. Bibir nakalnya tidak hanya diam saja, bibir itu menghisap kulit leher Zitao hingga meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan. Tidak hanya satu, ia membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan. Tidak jarang gigitan kecil juga mengiringi proses pembuatan tanda kebanggaannya. Sekarang, leher Zitao dipenuhi bentuk abstrak buah karya seorang Kris Wu.

Zitao sendiri tengah menahan desahannya, menahan suara menggairahkan yang akan membangkitkan sisi liar dari kakaknya. Tapi tubuhnya berkhianat, dengan tidak sengaja, desahan dari bibir kucing itu terlontar. Menyebabkan Kris menyeringa dan mencubit kecil lalu menyusu di nipple kiri Zitao. Satu tangan Kris yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menarik-narik nipple kanan. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu bergerak memajukan tubuhnya agar Kris lebih leluasa 'memakan' dadanya dan itu dengan sukses menabrak keras penis Kris, mereka melenguh nikmat. Kris merapatkan tubuhnya, penis mereka bertemu, saling menyapa hangat menimbulkan erangan nikmat dari kedua belah pihak. Kris bahkan menggertakan giginya karena menahan nafsu.

Kris tiba-tiba bangkit diantara kenikmatan yang melanda Zitao. Terlihat benar kekecewaan dimata dark choco adiknya. Kris tersenyum mengejek dan langsung menarik tangan Zitao untuk masuk kedalam gendongannya. Zitao melingkarkan kedua kakinya dipinggang Kris, memeluk leher gegenya dengan dua lengan kurusnya, otomatis bibir mereka saling menaut, melakukan pertukaran saliva dan beradu lidah. Namja pirang itu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya.

.

Dengan tergesa Kris berjalan kearah ranjang dan melemparkan namja dalam gendongannya kesana. "Awhh" ringis namja manis itu merasakan punggungnya yang sangat sakit, ranjang Kris tidak se-empuk yang kalian bayangkan.

Kris menarik paksa seragam yang dikenakan Zitao, mengoyaknya hingga tidak berbentuk lagi dan melemparkan begitu saja kelantai. Kris melakukan hal yang sama pada celana bahan beserta celana dalam yang dipakai Zitao. Ia tidak peduli akan rontaan dan jeritan Zitao yang memintanya agar segera berhenti.

Kris menyeringa seram setelah melihat hasilnya. Tubuh naked berbalut kulit pucat yang mengkilat karena keringat itu memancingnya. Kris buru-buru membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh atletisnya. Setelah semua benang yang melekat ditubuhnya terlepas, Kris mendekati Zitao. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan tali, yang terpenting tali tersebut sudah ada ditangan kirinya, dengan cepat ia mengikat tangan dan kaki Zitao kepinggiran ranjang, Zitao tidak sempat mengelak karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Selesai dengan acara ikat-mengikatnya, Kris mencengkeram paha Zitao dan melebarkannya paksa. Zitao terperanjat dan melihat apa yang dilakukan Kris pada bagian bawahnya. "Ge.. kumohon jangan"

Kris tidak mengindahkan ucapan lirih Zitao, ia mengarahkan penis besarnya pada lubang pink namja manis itu. Menggesekan kepala penisnya pada permukaan lubang merah muda Zitao. Belum apa-apa Kris sudah mendesah nikmat. Namja bersurai pirang itu mulai melesakan penisnya kedalam hole Zitao. Ia mengerang nikmat, penisnya terasa dihisap dan ditarik untuk masuk lebih kedalam hole Zitao. Ia menutup matanya menikmati penisnya yang dipijat oleh dinding rectum Zitao. Benar-benar ketat!

Kris kembali menusukan penisnya hingga hampir seluruhnya tenggelam dalam hole ketat itu. Ia mulai memompa penisnya keluar masuk hole, tidak perduli dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Zitao. Ia menarik penisnya hingga hanya seperempat yang bersarang didalam lubang adiknya, lalu menghentakannya kasar hingga kedasar. "So tight ahh Zitao" desah Kris. Penisnya masih aktif bergerak maju mundur didalam hole Zitao. Kris menggenggam penis Zitao, meremas dan menjilatnya sekilas. Ia juga memainkan twinsball milik namja manis dibawahnya, menggelitik dan meremasnya sedikit. Zitao mulai menghentikan tangisnya saat sesuatu didalam holenya ditubruk oleh penis besar Kris. "Ahh disana gee~"

Kris yang mendengar desahan Zitao langsung bersemangat, ia menggerakan penisnya kekanan dan kekiri lalu maju dan mundur. Menggerakan penisnya dengan brutal menabrak prostat adiknya berkali-kali. "AHHH" Zitao menjerit saat Kris memainkan kejantanannya kembali. Tanpa sadar Zitao menggoyang-goyangkan bokongnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan Kris, menambah kenikmatan yang dirasakan keduanya.

Kris sedikit merunduk, lidahnya menjilat pusar adiknya sambil masih menggerakan batangnya didalam sana. Tempo pompaan penisnya semakin cepat dan brutal. Ranjang yang mereka pakai pun berdecit mengikuti gerakan beringas Kris. Kenikmatan yang dirasakan mereka benar-benar mengubur akal sehat.

"Ahh gee"

Plak

Plak

Kris menampar bokong kenyal Zitao, meremasnya dengan kasar. Membuat bokong sexy nya memerah. "Ahh sakit ge"

"Z-zitao ohh.. kau sexy"

Kris mempercepat genjotannya pada hole rapat adiknya. Menusuk-nusuk dengan keras dan kasar. Penisnya membesar dua kali lipat, membuat hole Zitao makin menyempit. Kris memejamkan matanya, nikmat pada penisnya menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Ia merasa sedikit lagi ia akan mencapai puncak. Zitao juga begitu, bahkan ia sudah tidak tahan menahan puncak kenikmatannya.

Zitao menggenggam erat tali yang mengikatnya, tidak perduli akan rasa sakit dipergelangan tangannya. Ia mendesah keras saat gelombang kenikmatan makin mendekat. "Ge!"

Semuanya memutih dan ia merasa terbang ke langit ketujuh, sebelum–

Crott Crott

Zitao menggelinjang saat sperma menyembur keluar membasahi pahanya dan sedikit wajah Kris. Gegenya itu menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri ketika ada setitik sperma yang hingga disana. Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengembalikan tenaga.

Dibawah sana, Kris masih dengan kasar menusuk dalam-dalam lubang kenikmatan Zitao. Makin bertambah kasar saat sperma sudah sampai diujung, siap menembak prostat Zitao dengan spermanya.

Crott Crott Crott

Namja pirang itu memelankan genjotannya saat ia berhasil mencapai puncak. Langsung saja tubuh tinggi itu memeluk erat tubuh Zitao, menenggelamkan wajah rupawannya dileher sang adik. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan kearah meja nakas, mengeluarkan vibrator dari sana. Tao tersentak. Lantas ia duduk dengan susah payah dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Kris makin mendekat dan naik keatas ranjang, tanpa bicara, ia menarik kasar paha Zitao hingga namja manis itu kembali tertidur. Kris menekuk lutut Zitao dan melebarkannya sedikit lalu melesakan vibrator tersebut kedalam hole Zitao. Ditekannya tombol on pada remote membuat vibrator itu bergetar hebat. Zitao meringis. "L-lepaskan benda itu ge"

Kris menggeleng dan beralih pada ikatan yang dibuatnya. Melepaskan ikatan satu persatu. Setelah itu memeluk erat tubuh Zitao hingga mereka tertidur –dengan hole Zitao yang bergetar.

.

.

Kris berbalik, menghadap wajah adiknya yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat sekali guratan lelah diwajah manis Zitao. Kris terdiam, tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap wajah Zitao. Tidak lama, seringai tipis tercipta. "Selamat tinggal. Aku berharap kau menderita setelah ini. Aku akan secepatnya melupakanmu" bisiknya dengan nada dingin, matanya masih lekat menatap Zitao. setelah puas bermonolog-ria, Kris bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

Sepeninggalnya Kris dari kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu, Zitao mengerjapkan matanya yang penuh lelehan air mata. Ia mendengar semuanya. Kris akan meninggalkannya? Melupakannya dengan cepat? Berharap dia menderita? Kalimat-kalimat itulah yang menetap dipikiran Zitao. Namja bermata panda itu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibantal, meredam isakan yang tanpa henti keluar dari bibirnya. Air mata membasahi bantal yang ia pakai, tubuhnya gemetar hebat ditambah vibrator yang masih bergetar keras didalam holenya.

Seorang namja yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Zitao –mungkin juga Kris- menatap miris keadaan namja yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya dibantal. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sunguh, ia sangat marah melihat Zitao menangis seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis, aku benci melihat baby panda ku menangis karena namja brengsek itu"

.

.

TBC

Aku nyoba buat bikin nc malah jadinya begini-_- maaf kalo kurang gimana gitu/? Dan adegan nc nya juga amat sangat singkat. Ini epep nc pertama jadi tolong maklum yea:3

Dan, maafin ne judul sama isi ga nyambung bgt hftt. Judulnya aku dapet dari judul lagu terus aku translate deh, eh pas tau artinya langsung aku pake kkk~

Oya, ini epep terinspirasi dari para bocah/? yang benci banget ama adeknya sendiri, padahal adek itu cimit sangat. Betul kan?;;;; hwhw

Oke, ripiw kak? /wink wks


End file.
